InFAMOUS: QUARTZ
by JuanraZamurai
Summary: Esta es la historia de la persona correcta, en el sitio adecuado, en el momento perfecto. Aunque el siempre pensó todo lo contrario. Nathan Quartz, un joven de 17 años con una vida corriente, se veria afectado por un repentino cambio en su vida y en la de todos los que le rodean.


**Esta es la historia de la persona correcta, en el sitio adecuado, en el momento perfecto. Aunque el siempre pensó todo lo contrario.**

Nathan Quartz, un joven de 17 años con una vida corriente, se veria afectado por un repentino cambio en su vida y en la de todos los que le rodean.

 _16 de Agosto del 2014 , 17:30._

Nathan despierta tras 11 horas y media durmiendo, con un dolor de cabeza insufrible, el chico estaba tranquilo, todo hasta que miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que hoy empezaba a trabajar en el bar de su padre y debía estar alli a las seis de la tarde. A pesar de estar reventado a causa de salir de fiesta hasta tarde, beber y fumar, sin aun tener edad para ello, se levantó, fue al baño a remojarse la cara e intentar activarse un poco, esfuerzo totalmente en vano. Se cambió la ropa y se adecentó un poco el pelo, la imagen es importante. Tras esto salio corriendo por la puerta, cogió su bicicleta del patio y salio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia el bar.

A pocos minutos de las seis, el chico al fin llegó al bar, dio dos besos a su padre y le pidió perdon por llegar tarde, usando como excusa que habia mucho trafico. Su padre, un hombre robusto y con cara de pocos amigos, le sonrió y atizó una torta en la cabeza.

-Como vuelvas a llegar tan justó te despido, recuerda que en este bar eres mi empleado, no mi hijo. Ahora empieza a colocar las mesas y enciende la tele, que hay partido y esto se debería llenar.

-¡Señor, si señor! - Grito Nathan en tono burlon y entre risas

Una vez colocadas todas las mesas, el chico encendio la televisión y, haciendo un zapping rapido para buscar el canal donde retransmitian el partido, encontró un documental sobre los Conductores, personas o monstruos, segun desde el punto de vista de algunas personas, que tras haber sufrido el alcance de la explosion producida por un artefacto conocido como ''La Esfera del Rayo'', desarrollaron mutaciones geneticas que provocaron algo asi como superpoderes o mejoras en las capacidades fisicas y mentales de dichas personas. Nathan había oido hablar de ellos, y alguna vez los vio en las noticias, pero en Crooked Point, pueblo donde este joven habitaba, nunca se habian dado caso, pues esta bastante alejado de las grandes ciudades estadounidenses. Tras 15 minutos viendo el documental, muchas preguntas surgieron en la cabeza del chico. Pero no habia tiempo para mas, la gente comenzaba a llegar y habia que poner el partido.

Una vez este terminó y la gente se fue marchando, Nathan ayudó a su padre a recoger y sin despedirse salió corriendo para su casa, quería investigar sobre esos ''Conductores''

Ya en su casa, agarró un refresco de la nevera y fue directo a su cuarto a enceder el ordenador para comenzar una exhaustiva busqueda de información. Pasaron horas y horas, y no se cansaba de leer, era sorprendente la cantidad de Conductores famosos que existian, desde la leyenda viva Cole McGrath, padre de la Alianza Humana-Conductora hasta el Terrorista Biologico Delsin Rowe, famoso por tomar poder de otros conductores y esclavizar a los mismos. Pero todo eso estaba muy lejos de su alcance, en lo que el llamaba ''Pueblecito de mierda'' nunca sucedía nada interesante y se veia esclavo de la rutina, a excepcion de algunas grandes fiestas como a la que asistió la noche anterior. Seguia pasando el tiempo, ya estaba amaneciendo, se habia pasado toda la noche leyendo y no se percató de ello. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando encontró un extraño enlace que decia lo siguiente: ¿Quieres ser uno de ellos, a que esperas? Nathan, pensando que se trataría de algun tipo de broma o fraude hizo el amago de ignorarlo, pero la curiosidad le pudo y acabo entrando a ver de que se trataba.

Una vez dentro de aquella pagina, no habia nada claro, letras, numeros y simbolos sin ningun tipo de orden. Intentó descifrar algo, pero para un chico con nulos conocimientos de informatica, aquello le resulto imposible. Ya eran cerca de las nueve, y su madre le llamó a desayunar. Dejando el ordenador tal y como estaba, bajo corriendo, pues estaba muerto de hambre. Una vez regreso a su cuarto, siguio ojeando aquella pagina, que le habia creado inmensa curiosidad. Tras mucho mirar se habia dado cuenta de una cosa, esos simbolos seguian un patron, cada dos lineas, el tercer caracter era un multiplo de dos consecutivo al anterior, o eso, o el chico ya comenzaba a delirar por la falta de sueño. Esto le confundió aun mas, pero ya no tenia mas tiempo, habia quedado con su mejor amigo para ir a la piscina del pueblo.

Mas tarde, en la piscina, Nathan seguía dandole vueltas a que podian significar esos numeros. Ni siquiera la chica mas guapa del pueblo, de la que llevaba enamorado tantos años pudo despistarlo. Ya no veia nada, solo numeros y simbolos, se estaba obsesionando, tan solo unas horas mirando la pagina y ya estaba completamente obsesionado, queria descubrir el misterio que escondia ese llamativo titular. Hasta que en un momento de lucidez, una idea llego a su cabeza, sin decir nada, dio una palmada a su amigo en la espalda, cogio su toalla y salio corriendo de la piscina. Por fin estaba en casa, otra vez se fue directo a su ordenador, abrió aquella pagina y comenzo a copiar todos y cada uno de los caracteres. Agarro una calculadora y se puso a hacer cuentas matematicas a una velocidad que, si se aplicara tanto en clase se hubiese sacado un doctorado con 12 años. Al fin, tras borrar varios numeros y letras encontró una frase que parecía tener algo de sentido. ''M4IN STR33T, 48th,17:º0, T0D/\Y'' Que podia significar eso, como podia haber llegado a ese mensaje, esa pagina no parecia reciente, ni sabia a ciencia cierta que se refiriese a la calle principal de su pueblo, pero como dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato, y Nathan, despues de la hora de la comida, cogio su bicicleta y fue directo a aquella direccion.

Una vez alli, empezo a contar edificios, y cuando llego al que tenia el numero 47, vio que a continuacion habia un callejon, y que el edificio siguiente al callejon era el 49. Mas dudas llegaron a la cabeza del chico. Que solto la bici y se adentro en el callejon sin temor alguno y tras esperar alli dentro unos cinco minutos y ver que no llegaba nadie, comenzo a pensar que todo estaba en su cabeza, que aquella pagina no escondia nada y su propio cerebro le habia jugado una mala pasada. Un tanto defraudado, comenzo a caminar y al llegar a su bicicleta vio que a los pies habia una caja de carton. El sabía que esa caja no estaba ahi cuando llego, y sin ningun miramiento la abrió, dentro encontro una piedra del tamaño de un puño, de color rosa, parecia que tubiese electricidad o algo por el estilo dentro, la agarró para sacarla y solo al tocarla, la piedra se deshizo en cien pedazos, provocando lo que seria algun tipo de explosión que tumbo al chico en el acto.


End file.
